Plants vs. Zombies Legends
2Plants vs. Zombies Legends is an RPG game developed by Pop Cap. It was created due to the failure of All-Stars, and fans begging for a role playing game in the series. This game is shown from the plant's point of view. Story Time and time again, the plants of Crazy Dave have managed to save the human race from being turned into Zombie monsters. Dr. Zomboss was tired of this, and was waiting for brains to be on his plate-same with the world. Then one night, Crazy Dave disappeared without a trace. The plants woke up scared and confused. Eventually a z-bomb that was placed in Dave's house by, well, you know, detonated, sending plants either only a few feet away or MILES ahead. The only plants left at Dave's house were Peashooter, Sunflower, and Wall-Nut. They realized that it was up to the plants to save Crazy Dave this time around and thus, went on their adventure. Game Modes Adventure: Go on an adventure...without Crazy Dave. Join Peashooter, Sunflower, and others as they try to solve this mystery! Mini-Games: Little games that provide unique challenges for good rewards! Dungeon: Go to special, endless "dungeons". Going further means more rewards! Expedition: The plants will pack their peas and go to special battlefields for rewards. What's the catch? ANYTHING can happen in these mysterious levels. Zen Castle: Build your own custom Zen Garden Castle, and take care of plants for boosts. Custom Challenges: Complete levels that people like you have made with your own affects! Arena: Fight other players, play PvP modes like Soil Survivor, and climb leagues. Who's the best battler? Guild (coming in the next update) There have been leaks that players in guilds will fight to see which guild is best. This has not been confirmed. Gameplay This is an RPG turn based strategy game. Before battle, you must select 3 heroes and 1 captain. These heroes all specialize in something, such as Attack, Defense, and Support. A pretty balanced team would have one plant of each type. In battle, your Plants are on the left and Zombies are on the right in the familiar tower defense setup with a 9x5 area to move around in. There are obstacles scattered around on the lawn in an average level for protection or for you/zombie benefit. In battle, there are 2 rounds and (in some cases) 3. Firstly, when it's your turn, you can move first or attack. If your plant is in range of a zombie, you are fine, but if you are far away and plan to attack, you will have to move closer to zombies or have them move to you. This happens mainly with Melee heroes/plants. You can choose an attack from there and strike! just keep a distance from tough zombies and keep healers close. Unfortunately, after your turn Zombies immediately go. They can have more than 3 zombies in battle and there are no zombie heroes, just troops.They move and attack like you, so make sure that your plants aren't too close to zombies after attacks. Or you could slip a Defense plant in front of your plant for safety. Tricks Like in PVZ Heroes, its time to get tricky! Tricks are things that you secretly place on the battlefield. When a plant or zombie steps on these tiles, they can get a surprise-for better or for worse. There are also Enviroments, roll them out in lanes and get benefits...if it's a PLANT enviroment, at least... Plant Pots When you just need that extra support in a tedious battle, Plant Pots are there for you. They are pretty weak in general and only have limited attacks, but some have special skills. Take Spyris, for example. She can "spy" on Trick Tiles so that you know how to avoid getting a beating. Unfortunately,the effects only last until the plant pot is defeated. Only the Captain can place plant pots, and these must be grown with seed packets in the Zen Garden, and they take time to harvest. Plants & Zombies Plants are your main fighters in this game. You can use them to fight zombies. There are also Captains, assign one to your team for Captain Changes. List Terms: Instant Use: The plant has to wait a certain number of turns before attacking again. These plants are very powerful. Plant Heroes Zombies Plant Pots & Tricks Worlds & Cutscenes Category:RPGs